Every Heart Needs Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: HTTYD Hiccup and Lyna's daughter Luna feels lonely and doesn't fit in until she meets Kei, Toothless and Lyria's son and their friendship changes their lives forever.
1. Meting Kei

**Every Heart Needs Friendship**

**A/N Here's my new How to Train Your Dragon fic and I hope people like it as it goes on from my other one Fly With Me.**

**It involves Hiccup and Lyna's daughter Luna being lonely until she finds Kei, Toothless and Lyria's son who met her when they were infants but don't really remember but a strong friendship begins like with their fathers as they learn about strength and loyalty.**

**I hope people like this one.**

* * *

It had been a few years in the village of Berk since the day Toothless had left with Lyria and their son Kei but had promised Hiccup they would return one day as they were friends and family as he and Lyna had a daughter named Luna but she looked like a humanlike Night Fury but had wings that were hidden from sight like her mother Lyna.

He hoped that she was okay as he knew both his wife and young daughter were worried as they cared about both dragons as he sighed helping the villagers as he was now the chief of their clan.

He sighed seeing the kids of Berk dragon training as it made him sad remembering that was how he'd met Toothless and hoped that he and Lyria were okay as he saw somebody not with the other kids.

It was Luna.

The young Night Fury like girl wanted to be a dragon ramer but the other kids were afraid of her because she looked like a dragon herself as she had Lyna's dark brown hair.

He sighed knowing how badly she wanted to be a dragon tamer.

He had been telling her all of the adventures he and Toothless along with Lyna had before Toothless had left Berk with his mate Lyria as they wanted to raise their child Kei away from Berk but Luna had been enamoured with her father's stories and loved hearing them all the time as they made her feel better about herself and gave her hope to be a dragon tamer.

He sighed as he went back to work........

* * *

Luna had fire and determination in her eyes as she entered the forest which made her feel better.

It was like a sanctuary to her as the other kids in Berk were afraid of her and didn't understand her but she wanted to be friends but would rather be with her father or Gobbler and Astrid who helped teach the young teens of Berk how to care for their dragons and become master dragon trainers but she was annoyed./

Sickle a kid in the village had been annoying her and asking if her parents were dragons which had upset her but couldn't let him or the other kids see so she'd came to the forest.

She remembered from her father's stories that some dragons lived and hid in thje forest as she heard whine like growling come from the cave.

_"Maybe it finally happened._

_Please let it be true_." she thought.

She approached the cave as she could feel the aura of a dragon.

She gasped seeing an Night Fury asleep but scared as she saw he was ill.

She wondered where it had came from.

"_Toothless is that you?" _she thought.

But she had to leave as it was time for dinner.

She hoped that she could return later when her parents were asleep.

She hoped the dragon would still be there when she returned.......

* * *

Hiccup wondered why Luna was very quiet during dinner as she didn't want to tell him about the Night Fury in the forest as she didn't want to upset him as growing up in Berk, whenever somebody mentioned Toothless, her father got upset and left the village but wouldn't return for a long while so she didn't want to hurt him.

"It's nothing Dad." she answered eating.

Lyna understood as she knew that somewhere in Berk, there was an Night Fury but needed to make sure before telling Hiccup as he deeply missed Toothless as she missed Lyria but had gotten on with life in Berk.

She hoped she was right.

She watched as her daughter was putting leftovers in her pockets but smiled.

She had a feeling she knew what Luna was up to.

She hoped that if one was here, that Luna could befriend it.

* * *

Luna was filled with nerves and excitement as she entered the forest as the moon was high in the night sky.

She hoped that the Night Fury she'd seen in the cave was still there as she knew that it could be her father's one that had returned but needed to make sure as she approached the cave but heard whimpering from inside as she entered.

A smile crossed her black scale like face as the Night Fury was still there.

It's eyes opened seeing her but both relaxed as they felt a feeling inside their hearts.

"Hey there I'm Luna.

Don't worry I won't hurt you.

You hungry?" she said holding out fish.

The Night Fury was excited seeing the fish in her hand.

It then took it from her hand as she laughed.

It got excited as it had heard that laugh before.

He just couldn't remember.

"I'm Luna.

What about you?

Are you Toothless?

I hope you are.

My Dad really misses him." she said.

The Night Fury shook it's head weakly.

"K-Kri." it answered softly.

Luna smiled as like her mother, she could talk to and understand dragons but was sad that it wasn't Toothless because she wanted to make her father happy again like he was when she was born.

"What're you doing here Kei?

Are you lost?" she asked.

"I flew away from my clan because I don't belong there.

My father Toothless is made fun of because he is friends with a human named Hiccup.

I didn't belong there and I wanted a friend.

My father's stories alwaya made me want to have a human for a friend.

But they already have dragons........ except for you.

You look like one of us but very pretty." he answered.

Luna smiled hearing Kei say that.

Nobody besides her parents thought she was pretty.

She then decided to stay with him in the cave as it felt good........


	2. Telling Astrid

**Every Heart Needs Friendship**

Luna's eyes opened as she heard Kei cry a little as the rays of morning sunlight entered the cave as she felt bad for the Night Fury as she wondered what was making him sad as she wondered what was bothering him right now as she stroked his scaled back as she saw sadness in his eyes.

"Were you having a bad dream?

I have those sometimes about something called the Green Death.

Mom and Dad get nervous when I have them but I don't know why.

It'll be okay Kei." she said as she hugged him.

The young Night Fury felt a little relaxed as his eyes closed.

She heard him murmur something in his sleep about not wanting to be alone.

She understood that feeling of being outcasted when Sickle and the other kids didn't understand her and ran away from her making her sad like throwing rocks at her.

She then began to hug him even more.

Her ears picked up the sound of Hiccup calling to her.

"D-Don't go........" she heard Kei whisper.

"I'll be back, I promise." she replied to him leaving.

She hoped he'd be okay as she left the cave as she joined her father as he wondered what she'd been doing out here all night in the forest but had no idea that she had found Toothless's son and was slowly befriending him even though he was nervous about her doing so because the Green Death had taken her brother Kenai.

She couldn't wait to tell her mother and Astrid when they got home.

Lyna wondered what was making her thirteen year old so quiet and secretive but she told her after her husband had went to help the villagers as she was excited by hearing about her finding Toothless and Lyria's son.

"I don't want to tell Dad.

You know how talking about Toothless upsets him.

I don't want to hurt him." she answered.

She understood but hugged her knowing she was proud of her daughter.

"Don't worry honey you won't upset him.

You might make him happy." she answered her.

She smiled as she went off to hang out with Astrid and help her.

She hoped that she would be okay........

* * *

Astrid was busy feeding her dragon Agora as she was nervous as today's training had nearly hurt the female dragon and that had made her nervous but she was happy seeing Luna join her as she wondered what the young teen was up to but glad of the company as she and Agora had been feeling lonely as Gobbler was ill but the girl decided to tell Astrid about Kei.

"Can I tell you a secret?

Promise you won't tell anybody especially my father?" she asked.

Astrid nodded in reply knowing that she wouldn't tell the others.

"I-I found Toothless's son Kei.

He is cute and a good friend.

But I don't want to hurt my father.

Toothless leaving made him very sad, so sad that he gets upset when people like Gobbler talk about Toothless.

He seemed like a true friend to him." she answered her.

Astrid nodded in reply as she knew that was true that Hiccup did care about Toothless and was upset about him and Lyria leaving Berk and knew that he hated to talk about it.

"Yes Toothless was a true friend to your father.

Like you, your father was an outcast in the clan.

Your father didn't become who he was until he met Toothless.

After that, his heart became his strength especially when the Green Death showed up.

I don't blame him for being upset.

Good friends are hard to find." she answered as Luna nodded.

She agreed with Astrid.

She hoped that Kei was okay as she decided to go visit him.

Astrid then smiled as she followed her to the forest........

* * *

Luna smiled as she entered the forest but headed to the cave where Kei was as she'd brought him food as she saw him awaken but looked much better than he had eariler as he was excited to see her again.

"I knew you'd come back." he said nuzzling her.

She giggled at this as she sensed that somebody was watching.

"Don't worry about me Luna.

I won't tell anybody, I promise." Astrid said as Kei shivered.

She had a feeling that the Night Fury didn't trust anybody besides Luna.

"It's okay Kei.

This is Astrid.

She's a good friend yo me." Luna told him.

Kei then began to relax as the woman stroked his black scaled head.

He felt relaxed as she understood but had an idea as she knew that Agora was lonely too and decided that maybe she and Kei should be friends as she understood but needed to get him to trust her and Agora but knew that Kei wouldn't want to leave the cave because he was afraid of other humans.

He then nuzzled her as Astrid giggled as she remembered that Toothless did this to Hiccup.

He then heard Luna hum something.

It seemed to calm the dragon down.

"I don't think he's ready to go into Berk yet." Luna told her.

Astrid understood as she left but returned on Agora's back as Kei was amazed coming out of the cave.

"This is Agora, Astrid's dragon.

Like you, she's been lonely.

She can't befriend other dragons because she doesn't like them very much.

She's shy like you Kei.

Wanna go for a flight?" Luna asked the male Night Fury.

He was surprised yet happy to hear that question.

"Yes let's do this." he answered.

Luna smiled as she climbed onto Kei's back as she felt safe as he took off into the sky along with Astrid and Agora as they were having fun as they were flying higher.

He hadn't felt so free along with Luna in a long while.

"Yeah this is......... awesome!" Luna said as the wind raced through her hair.

Kei smiled seeing his friend so happy as he hadn't been happy since he left his clan but knew his parents understood as Toothless had left the clan by accident but it was a good thing he had.

Later after landing outside the cave, Luna was still on Kei's back as they were eating.

Astrid was surprised to see the girl so happy in a long while.

"You've been alone and sad since the others found out about her parents and about Toothless being friends with your father as they knew that you were born but had more of your mother's side.

But since Kei came here, you're beginning to open up and feel friendship." she answered.

Luna nodded in reply.

She smiled seeing Agora nuzzle Kei.

Luna smiled as she knew that Kei now had another friend besides her.........


	3. The Boy In the Forest

**Every Heart Needs Friendship**

But in a far off island beside the one that Narissa's clan had lived on, a young ten year old boy was on a dragon with two heads as he was part of their clan as he was half human and dragon like his mother and sister but he didn't have black scales like his sister Luna but didn't know that they were siblings as the Green Death had taken him from Berk when he was an infant but he was the chief of the Vikibg clan the Green Deaths lived with.

His name was Kenai and looked like Hiccup but had Lyna's eyes as he had memories of the night when the Green Death had taken him but were happy knowing that he couldn't remember being born in Berk.

The other kids on the island were in awe of him as the Green Deaths had helped him learn about dragon kind but he sometimes felt like he had part of a family somewhere else but didn't remember.

He was training with his dragon Miraka.

She was shy like him but was unsure about their mission as they decided to fly for a while as she noticed he was quiet as they flew through the blue skies.

"You had another dream again, right?" she asked him.

Kenai nodded in reply.

"Yeah it involved another kid with my eyes but she had black scales.

It looked like a dragon that I've never seen before." he answered.

She understood knowing that he was actually born on Berk but she wasn't allowed to tell him that or the other dragons would hurt her and she was too afraid of them.

She hoped things were okay in Berk as she knew his sister Luna missed him.

* * *

On Berk, Hiccup and Lyna were feeling blue as today was Kenai's birthday but knew that he would be ten years old by now if he'd stayed on Berk but was angry at the Green Death that had stolen their son as they knew that Luna had no clue about that sjhe had a brother because they'd hidden this from her because they knew that she'd want to go look for him.

Lyna was relieved knowing that Luna wasn't up yet as she and Hiccup wanted to go to the forest as they had a feeling that two old friends were coming as they heard wingbeats as they heard purring as they gasped seeing two familiar Night Furies as they landed but noticed they were hurt badly as Hiccup and Lyna ran to their sides as Lyria smiled weakly seeing them.

"We're so glad you've returned Lyria!

Hiccup and I missed you guys.

What happened to you guys?

Why're you hurt?" she told her.

Lyria and Toothless exchanged a glance before telling their friends.

"I-It was the Green Death.

He showed up and attacked our clan but Toothless and I fought them.

We escaped with many injuries but where's Kei?

I hope he's here." she explained to them.

Hiccup understood as he hugged Toothless knowing that his best friend had returned after all this time as he along with Lyna helped move both Night Furies into the house.

He hoped they'd be okay as they let Toothless and Lyria rest.

* * *

Luna was in the forest as she saw Kei outside the cave excited to see her.

He had a dream about two Night Furies that were his parents in Hiccup and Lyna's house as he was curious to see them.

The black scaled girl wondered what was wrong with her dragon friend.

"Can you take me to where you live?

I had a dream where my parents were there." he answered as she understood.

"Follow me." she said leading the way.

She was curious herself as they saw the residents of Berk stare at them but ignored it as they headed to her parent's home as Kei was nervous but she led him into the house as he gasped seeing two black scaled dragons that were like him as he saw his father's eyes open.

"Kei you're okay.

I see you found a dragon trainer like Hiccup.

I'm proud of you." Toothless said to him.

"Dad you're hurt!

What happened to you and Mom after I left?" he asked him.

"I'll explain later.

You should return to the forest." he replied as Kei understood.

They left as they could rest......

* * *

Kenai was nervous as he and Miriya were flying away from the island they lived on as his dreams were inspiring him to leave but hoped that the the clan wouldn't be angry but he had to know where he came from and what his dreams meant as they were getting closer to Berk as he slipped and fell off as he was saved by a black scaled dragon as he was in the forest.

He remembered that in one of his dreams he'd been with a black scaled dragon like this one as Kei was curious as he went to get Luna as he saw a girl with black scale like skin as he remembered her from the dream.

She gasped seeing he looked like her father as she looked like her mother Lyna.

"Kei who's this and why does he look like my Dad?

I don't understand.

Maybe I can ask Toothless about him." she answered him.

She understood as she left the forest with the strange boy.

She then saw Toothless awaken but he gasped seeing Kenai.

"I have to get Hiccup here at once!" he said as Lyna understood.

She left as Luna was curious about the boy as Toothless was looking at him.

She felt like she knew him but couldn't remember.


	4. The Truth Hurts

**Every Heart Needs Friendship**

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating this as I was working on other fics but I hope you like.**

* * *

Luna saw her father along with Lyna stare at Kenai as he was nervous and hid behind Luna as Hiccup knew he didn't remember the night the Green Death had taken him and Luna saw Kei look curious.

"_Maybe you guys should go for a flight._

_We need to discuss things here, things you would get upset over._

_I'll tell you later but for now, let us and Hiccup deal with this little hatchling."_ Toothless said to Kei.

The young Night Fury pouted but knew his father was right.

"_Come on Luna let's go._

_If the adults wish to keep secrets from us, then we don't need to be around."_ Kei said.

Luna then sighed as they went for a flight...

* * *

Kenai was stunned hearing that Hiccup and Kyna were his birth parents and not the Green Deaths or Narissa but Toothless understood his anger but nuzzled the half human and dragon youngster as he calmed down.

"You've been away for a very long time.

Your sister will be surprised hearing this." Hiccup told his son.

"I-I have a sister?" he asked as Lyna laughed at him.

"Yes you do.

She was the one that was with the young Night Fury.

You'll meet them later." she reassured him.

He was stunned that Narissa had lied to him for the last ten years about his family and relieved he hadn't attacked Berk like she wanted but he was in awe of Toothless as Hiccup understood.

"_Like father, like son huh?"_ Toothless said.

"Yeah you're right.

Let's go for a flight.

It'll help us figure out how to tell Luna about Kenai." he said.

The Night Fury adult male got very excited at that as he saw Hiccup get on his back as they took off but were laughing and having fun like they used to when they'd first became friends but they saw Luna and Kei in the forest with Astrid and Agora and were curious but knew that they needed to tell Luna about Kenai and how they were related but Toothless landed in the forest near the cave.

"_What're you doing here?"_ Kei asked them.

"I need to tell Luna something important." Hiccup answered.

Kei then saw him go into the cave and wanted to follow but Toothless stood in the way.

"_Come on Dad!_

_You know Luna needs me."_ he protested.

"_Yes but she and Hiccup are having an important moment._

_You can see her later._

_We'd better go help your mother with the egg._

_It could hatch any day."_ he told him.

Kei sighed taking a look at the cave and wanted to go in there but knew his father would be furious and he didn't want that so he left and hoped Luna was okay becoming unseen for now bounding through the forest.

* * *

Luna was upset hearing this from her father about her brother and ran out of the cave and Hiccup wanted to go after her but knew nothing would calm her down except for Kei but he then heard wing beats seeing Toothless by his side.

The male Night Fury sensed he was upset and knew talking to Luna hadn't gone well.

"She hates me now." he said softly.

"_That's not true Hiccup._

_She's your hatchling._

_You're her father._

_You love each other._

_Maybe Kei will calm her down._

_We should go."_ he reassured him.

He nodded leaving knowing Luna and Kei were coming and he didn't want Luna more mad at him than ever but he hoped she'd calm down but was unseen being on Toothless's back.

They saw Kei land outside the cave but Luna dismounted with tears stinging her eyes.

"He lied Kei!

For a long time, they hid the truth from me about Kenai.

I wonder if they've hidden secrets about me and why I'm so different from the other kids." she said.

He understood going into the cave with her.

Hiccup knew that telling her about herself wasn't a good idea.

But he had to sooner or later...


End file.
